This invention relates to a safety device for a trigger and a bolt of a firearm, particularly a hunting rifle.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 16 78 609 discloses a trigger for a rifle having a rotary bayonet-type bolt and a safety device. The safety device can be moved from a release position in which firing is possible, to a safety position in which the trigger movement is blocked and the bolt is simultaneously locked. In the known safety the bolt car be unlocked for unloading of the rifle only if the safety element has been shifted to the release position, that is, the weapon safety is released. In such an arrangement a shot can be accidentally fired if the trigger is erroneously pulled before the bolt is opened.